New different people, stranger than Shirayuki
by don'tbehappyaboutwalkers
Summary: Wisty and Whit have been magically transferred into the kingdom Clarines with no idea how to get around this new world they accidentally run into Shirayuki and Zen pretending to be Ookami ( Whit) and Kumori ( Wisty) Itō with a sad background of the death of their parents and how they are hunted by their cousins ,but their lies become real by their magic and it is terrifying.
1. New World

Hi,Readers welcome to this story if enjoyred my first published stories you'll enjoy this. Falling is the only thing that is happening for poor Wisty and Whit today and what makes it worse is sre falling towards water from 200 ft in the air therefore it will feel like belly flopping from a airplane onto concrete. They hit the water and a big splash forms around them,but they are still knocked unconsius. Wisty- As I wake up I feel as if my head has been torn in two pieces which makes me groan in pain. Then I realize Whit is not beside me which makes me scream out my 23 year old brother's name " Whitford!" that is when the sand underneath my ass shifts abd my brother groans out " Wisty,shut up you bitch." I slap and laugh as I get off his chest to help him up. Then I realize he looks cartoony like a kid show as I am about to say so Whit eyes turn into a glare as he states " You look like you came out of a anime tv show." I give him a death stare a I growl " I should say the samething about you,but I'll just put it out there I don't think we are in Progress any more ,Whit." I notice the tiny smile and eye roll come from him as he says " No duh,we obviously in the Wonderful World of Oz." now it is my time to act smarter than my brother as I pointnout the old timey board reading " Tresspassing on Castle grounds shall be proscuted by the guard of Clarines. Prince Zen.' I gulp as I realize we are on the castle grounds ,but worries me more is how my cloths will not fit for this world,so I pull out my wand and put Whit in a tunic,pants,and shoes made of leather and myself into a dress made of leather as well as my shoes when I turn to Whit I whisper " Either we went back in time or transferes to a world that behind us." as I point out the sail boat. I hear a gasp come from behind Whit and I as I turn around I see a young woman with the hair like a red apple behind us along with a round man with his hand on hers with hair as white as freshly fallen snow with a sets of green and blue eyes on me I grab Whit's hand and start to run away from the people that will probally harm us if they saw me do magic. As I run I realize we were not being followed ,so turn around only to see a boy with yellow eyes get read to knock me on my ass and pin me to the ground,so I hold up my hands in surrender until I feel a sting come from my arm as I go to look I see a rock the size of a butcher knife impaled into my arm going all the way through my arm making me sick to my stomache and faint.


	2. Healing a stranger

**hi agian enjoy Shirayuki's Pov please.** Seeing the girl with red ( What the hell.) hair fall to the ground in her own vomit makes me run from Zen's side over to Obi as I yell " What the hell did you do to her, Obi?!" that is when I hear another deeper voice come from behind me in the girl's direction bawling " First I lose my lover and now I going to lose my sister or she'll lose her arm and both options are horrible for me too hard to bear." hearing that sends me over to the boy with the golden hair then is when I hear Zen's voice call out " Shirayuki! Be careful we don't know these people !" I feel Zen wrap his arms around me as he gets closer to me for if I didn't wait for him I might me hurt or captured agian. As we get closer to the boy I hear raspy hurt breaths coming from the girl making me rip away from Zen's grasp to the boy's side to see what he finds interesting on her arm,but that what makes ne realize the giant dagger sized rock that has implanted itself into the girl's arm. I gasp as I start to pull out the rock from I am guessing 21 year old female's arm. After pulling for quite some time I get the rock out of her arm only to see a wound that will need stiches and some rare herbs to heal the wound I look at the boy and clamly claim" I'm Shirayuki, I need you to stay clam and carry your sister over to the medical building for me.Ok?" I see the boy's eyes blazing with fear as he nods his head . I get up and hurridly run over to Zen quickly speaking " The girl is hurt she had a dagger sozed rock implanted into her arm.I need to get her to the Medical Building immediately.Her arm needs special herbs and stiches." Zen eyes open wide as he sees the girl has the same colored hair as me as the golden hair boy steps behind me with his sister in his hands. Before Zen could say anything I grab ahold of the boy and runs towards the building for the sooner we get there the sooner the girl can be healed. With stepping inside Ryuu greets me " Hello , Shirayuki." I abruptly say "Hi,Ryuu!" as I rush past him with the boy into a room where I have everything to heal the poor girl. As I grab the herbs and the stiching supplies along with a pain realiving herb I hear a female gasp come from the door way. I quickly turn around to see Garak standing in the door way staring at the poor red headed girl on the medical table I look at her and sigh " Zen and found then on the beach then the female fainted by a rock that somehow got implanted into her arm." I see Garak eyes fill with fear as she sadly states " She might have to lose her arm." I don't glare as I state " I can make sure it won't come to thar ,but I need to get to work right now so her arm does not need amputaion." and with that Garak leaves me to do my work. **Four Hours Later-** I sigh I as I finish stiching up the girl's arm I turn to the boy and question "What were you doing on thr castle beach anyway young man?" I see the boy start to open his mouth go speak ,but stops as a voixe from the table answers my question " We jumped from a ship. We were forced to jump by the caption since we didn't do as his customers ask since we were techinally severs f0r all who ride the 'The Beauty Of The Sea' and after we jumped we lost a conisuness ,so we ended up here and I ended up hurt." I turn I around to see that the girl is up and clearly doesn't feel any pain ,so I ask "What is your names?" that is when the boy answers " I'm Ookami Itō and my sister is Kumori Itō. If you want to know why we were servers on ship it is for we are running from our cousin Rei who wants us dead ,but also because we neededoney for I parents died by a murder our cousin hired." that is what triggers four gasps behind us,so I turn around and see Zen,Obi,Kiki,and Mitsuhide with eyes wide with fear for these people that is when Zen speaks " Ookami and Kumori Itō you can stay at the castle and I swear on my life that you will be protected from your cousin until we find him and he is in jail." and with that we have found a new friendship with Ookami and Kumori. **End Of Chapter two**


	3. Lost My Sister While Fighting Mitsuhide

**Hi, this is don'tbe** **happyaboutwalkers for this chapter it will be Whit's POV and he will be training with Mitsuhide.** I am still pacing back and forth as my sister is sleeping since Shirayuki gave Wisty a pain realiving herbs that will also make her sleep for about 3 hours straight I sigh as I think of the outrageous lie we told. I sit down after 19,000 time of reaching the door and start thinking about only telling Zen and Shirayuki the truth about Wisty and I,but as I start what Wisty would do about me telling them I hear a voice I can only reconize as Mitsuhide's voice calls out " Ookami!" I look up to see him right in front of me ,so I question" What do you want, Mitsuhide?" I see a coy smile cross Mitsuhide's face as he answers " A sparing match. With you Ookami. Let us see if you truly have the the instincts of a wolf." I smile evily at Mitsuhide as I agree " Fine, we can spar ,but I warn you I can do some damage with a training sword." I hear a fearful gulp come from Mitsuhide as I causeally laugh at the fear radiating from him. I follow Mitsuhide as he leads me to the sparing pit or training center whatever they call it at this palace ,but with fear of the sparing and hurting someone quickly overwhelms me when I see that there a soilders in the room and will be there to watch Mitsuhide and I spar each other until one of us loses or surrenders to the other. As I step into the roon after Mitsuhide he makes a big scene by yelling "I,Mitsuhide Rouen challenge you Ookami Itō in a sparing match!" with that the room goes utterly silent ,so I yell " I accept,but on one condition that is the loser will treat the winner and his friends to dinner and the loser makes what ever the winner wants!" with that statment Mitsuhide raises an eyebrow as he yells " It is a deal Ookami!" then we shake hands and grab our training swords which honestly are just sticks that are used for " sword fights". I step into the sparing ring after Mitsuhide to see how he streches to see if I can use any advanage against what he didn't strech as I watch him I hear the door creak open ,so I turn my head to see who it is and see Zen with a surprised look on his face as if he didn't think I wouldn't spar with Mitsuhide if he asked. As look at Zen I feel a person rush at me and the only person that could be is Mitsuhide ,so I quickly sidestep him and thrust my sword to block his sword from jabbing me in the shoulder hard. As I keep holding my block use my foot to knock Mitsuhide over and surprisingly he doesn't see coming ,so when he falls over his sword flies up into the air making me be able to grab which I do and point the training sword at Mitsuhide's chest making everyone on the outside of the ring gasp as if they have never seen Mitsuhide beaten before ,but that is not the case the people are surprised that I beat him so soon and with that thougth Mitsuhide sigha " You win." I step back and help the loser up as I say " You owe me a dinner." that is what gets a laugh out of him and everybody in the room. That is when the door creaks agian,but instead of a soilder Shirayuki comes into the room out of breath with flushed cheeks quickly blabbering " Ookami, your sister she is gone!" and with that comes my out raged howl of anger as I rush towards the medical building. When I enter I rush toward my sister's room only tp find it empty ,so I fall to the ground in anguish of losing sister that is when I look up to see Zen standing in fronf of me holding up a note with a snake with a sword symbol on it with a letter written to me with it and that is when I reconize the symbol it was the symbol of our made up cousin that turns out to be not so made up as we thought. I quickly rip the letter from Zen's hands and read it out loud " Dear Ookami, If you do not meet me at the docks by sunrise Kumori will be nothing by a limp wax figure. I send my hate. The Person That Hates You The Most Rei."


	4. Obi the saints of a knocked out girl

**Simply I could not go on without giving Obi a Part of this story. Will Obi run off to find Wisty or will he freak out and spar with someone for he has maybe developed feelings for the newest member if his friend group.** I feel a stab at my heart realizing something is wrong like there is an absents of someone who is now very dear to me that is when an anguished yell reaches my ears which sends me off like a a cat after a rat. When I find the sorce of the noise I hear Ookami's deep voice reading off of something " Dear Ookami If you do not meet me at the docks by sunrise Kumori will be nothing but limp wax figure.I send my hate.The Person That Hates You The Most Rei" after hearing Ookami finish the letter I quickly slip in and state " We will meet your cousin,but you will be the only one that is seen I will hide and when the time is right knock Rei out or save Kumori grab you and go." I see Ookami's eyes fill with fear as he breaths out " There is no stopping him.You should just let him kill us,so he doesn't harm you or you dumb asses better just stay out if it and let us leave your lives forever." that is what flares my anger to spiking almost as if someone let a pot of noodles over boil as I state harshly " I will not let either option happen! I will protect Kumori and you. Kumori will suffer if you beat your cousin ,because red hair is rare. Shirayuki has been captured and hurt countless times by the color of her hair ,so if I want to protect your sister and you tell me to fuck off I'll just tell you to go die in a hole since I am saving a person that is now a dear friend of mine." and with that I turn my back to him and jump out the window to head to the dock to find the son of a bitch Rei **( Sorry to anyone named Rei )** that took Kumori my new crush, sorry Shirayuki,but in my head you are just a second corse if I don't work out with Kumori. I jump through the trees to be undeatected from below,but that is when I hear the trotting of horse hooves , so I stop to see who it is when I do I see a red headed female limply hanging onto a guy with hair as green as grass or leaves as I look more closely at the male's clothing ,face,and hair I realize that it is Rei with Kumori,so I jump down from my place in the tree onto the green haired murder knocking him from his horse to the dirt. As I stand I look into the man's face as I growl " Rats have a better reputation then you do,Rei." that is when the man smiles as he clamly states " Well, I suppose you saved Kumori." I quickly nod my head ,but then realize he is getting at somthing so I ask " Rei,you devil what are you not telling me?" with that question Rei's smile becomes more evil as he says " I wrote in the letter to Ookami that if he didn't come to me that Kumori will die at sunrise ,well she'll die anyway even if you did catch me. You see since I gave her a posin that I timed to kill her tommarow at exactly 1:00 in the morning,but I know my cousin would go to an herbalist,so I made the antidote be something that isn't medicine. I won't tell you what the thing Kumori needs is I riddle you about it. _Sharing germs is something I can do,but I am I sign of passion and love, The way the princess wakes,The way a love story ends and I am only given by one's true love or family_ _or even a very dear friend_ _. What am I?_ that is the riddle you and your nasty friends must answer. Now you better be on your way tommarow will come sooner than you think, Sneaky." and with that Rei is no longer consious thanks to my fist. I quickly tie up Rei before setting him onto to the horse and checking on Kumori seeing that she is stable for now,so I start the trek back to the castle which will honestly depending on how hard I push the horse 5 mintues at the most junping on thr horse that the horse I have named Ryuu since Ryuu is my friend I dig my heels hard into the horse's side and we are off speeding towards the castle. **2 minutes later** When I reach the castle earlier than what I had expectes sends a new hope through my body that Kumoru will live and Shirayuki will be able to heal any outside wounds Rei could have left on the lovely Kumori. As hand the Rei to the guards I see Kumori waking up ,so I head over to her and the first thing she says is " Kiss.The answer to the riddle is kiss." then she goes back to sleep leaving me to wonder what will Ookami do if I kissed his sister techincally without her conscent to save the woman I love that so happens to be an excellant fighter therefore I am fucking screwed if I kiss Kumori. **See you later.**


	5. Kiki's Worried About Kumori

**Get ready for Kiki's Pov.** As I the clip-clop of hooves getting closer I look out the window to see Obi riding on a horse to the medical building while holding onto Kumori which sends the ultinmate thing I hate for people to see in me. Fear. As I turn around I break into a run tp get Zen, Mitsuhide, and Shirayuki who where all planing a way to catch up with Obi ,so we could attack Rei together and save Kumori togther.When I reach the room that the plans were being made in my breathing is labored as splutter out " Shira (pant) yuki . Medical ( Pant) Building. Obi (pant) is (pant) back (pant). Kumori is injured." with that statement everyone in the room stands up knocking over their chairs in the process to get to Kumori and Obi to see if they need imeadiate medical attention. I follow after the herbalist,prince, and an idiot to check on Kumori,but then I realize somthing inside my head going back to when I saw Obi racing to the medical building and it was how pale Kumori was as if she was made of snow which takes me back to times when Zen was posined and paled to the color Kumori is now,so I stop abruptly to shout to Shirayuki " Shirayuki! We need to cross our hearts that Kumori is not dead when we get there or entering any stages of being posined!" that is when Shirayuki gasps " God,no that can't be true I've been thinking about what Ookami said about Rei as well as reread the letter to get an idea of what Rei would do and I made a hypothesis that turned out to be true ,so I do not know what kind of posin,but is most likely one that I cannot treat." that is what sends an adrenline through out my body as I grab Shirayuki and run like the wind to the medical building. As we rush through the door I realize the utter silence and that I got no greeting from Ryuu,so maybe he knows about Kumori which if the posin is cureable he probally already cured Kumori,so I quickly rush to Kumori's room ans that is when I hear the melancholy tone coming from Obi speaking " Rei told me when I saved Kumori that he gave a posin that he timed to kill her at 1:00 in the moring. There is no herb that can save her,but before I knocked out Rei he gave me a riddle for the cure that can save Kumori's life and I quote sharing germs is something I can do,but I am a sign of passion and love the way the princess wakes,the way a love story ends and is only given by one true love or family or somtimes a very dear friend what am I,but here is what I fine interesting when I got back Kumori was awake and said the answer was (cough) kissing someone that is dear to her or she is dear to them I don't know which one it is." that is when I hear a low rumbled growl come from Ookami "Obi,I... I will allow you to try and save my sister first,but she probally won't wake and the riddle would be useless againsts people that find her dear to them,so then it would be me because she finds me dear to her." when I go to look at Obi's expression more than Kumori the floor boards let out a long crrrrrreeeeeaaaak which makes me mutter under my breath " Shit." ,but before I have time to move Obi has the door open and is staring at me and Shirayuki because we just listened to the conversation he just had with Ookami. As I begin to turn around to leave Shirayuki lets go of my hand and yells at Obi " I know your love with her! So For God's sakes just kiss her already ,Obi!" which makes Obi freeze in place as he says " I'll while,but don't get your hopes up,Shirayuki." and with that Obi turns around walks towards Kumori,bends down,and places his lips to hers. Then when he withdraws we fill our hearts with hope all together,but our dies when there is no change from the state that Kumori is in,so we all start to get frustrated,but the ones that are the most affected from the depressing secne is Obi and Ookami. As I go to leave I hear a quiet sob coming from Obi " I... I feel,so empty without you ,Kumori you can't leave a life set out for you. I can say that you would be a great person which you alreay are,but you still could grow to higher respect from the people of Clarines. What I am trying to say is ... I am attracted to you ,Kumori. I Obi have fallen in love you,Kumori Itō and you leaving me will rip me apart." that is what makes me turn around , but as I start to head over to Obi I cough comes from Kumori as she states " Hey,Obi. Even when you tries to harm me when we first met I felt great attraction to you,but before we start a relationship I don't feel well." with the end of the sentance she yawns " Good night." and falls asleep which makes Obi smile. **Finally Obi and Wisty paring. What will happen will Whit become agressive or truthful towards Obi. Will Wisty tell Obi about her real name and how she is a witch or keep her name Kumori when a new person comes for them ( Is it Weasle or Her parents.) find out in the next chapter. See ya later- don'tbehappyaboutwalkers**


End file.
